An Ed, Edd n Eddy Wizard of Oz
by bzwman
Summary: A story about one of the Eds' journey in Oz, trying to get back home. I have some KevEdd in it. Here's the cast list.
1. Cast List

**An Ed, Edd, n Eddy Wizard of Oz**

Hey guys, it's been a while since I made a story. I've been so busy with school as a music major and I am back this time. That is the good news, the bad news is that I won't start until the semester ends around the week or weekend of December 18th. But I will start with this. I will make an Ed, Edd n Eddy Wizard of Oz crossover. Under this description is my cast list and I will explain why I have made this cast list below this list. Here's the list:

Dorothy – Edd (Double D)

Toto – Jim (Cactus)

Scarecrow – Ed

Tin Man – Eddy

Lion – Jimmy

Wicked Witches of the West – The Kanker Sisters (Marie, Lee, and May)

Glinda the Good Witch – Nazz

Wizard/Emerald City Guard – Rolf

Trees: Plank

Johnny

Flying Monkeys/Guards: Sarah

Johnny

Yes, you guys are wondering why Kevin is not on the cast list. I'm a major KevEdd fan and I support it very much. I casted Double D as Dorothy because his personality is more like her than the Cowardly Lion, like some of the Fan Art did that. I felt like Jimmy is more of the Cowardly Lion, not trying to be offensive, but he's more of the coward in the show. I also casted the Kanker sisters as the witches because they constantly attacking the Eds.

So with that being said, I will see you guys back around the weekend of December 18th or 19th. BYE!


	2. First Chapter: The Romantic Beginning

An Ed Edd n Eddy Wizard of Oz

What's up guys! It's bzwman! As of yesterday, I am done with my semester of classes and finals. So I have decided to start this fanfiction early. Here we go!

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful sunny Thursday at Peach Creak Junior High School. The school day was finished and everyone was at their lockers. As everyone was getting his or her belongings…

KEVIN: Hey everyone! I have an announcement! (Everyone turns to Kevin, except for Double D, who's reading his psychology book). Tomorrow after school, I will be having a Monster Movie Marathon party at my house and everyone is invited! Bring snacks, drinks and games to play because it will be fun!

As everyone heard the news, the kids were so excited!

JOHNNY: (Looking at Plank). Can't you believe it buddy? We've been invited to a party.

NAZZ: Can't wait Kevin!

SARAH AND JIMMY: This is going to be so much fun!

ROLF: Rolf will bring so many snacks that everyone will enjoy! Rolf's excited!

Although, the kids were not the only ones excited, Ed and Eddy were very excited, thinking that Kevin invited them.

ED: Monster Movie Marathon Eddy!

EDDY: I know! We'll show the kids that we are popular!

Kevin and the kids glared at the two Eds.

KEVIN: Well, almost everyone… (Walked away, along with the kids).

Eddy's face went from happy to anger. Ed was depressed. They were also walking home from school.

ED: I WANT TO GO TO THE PARTY EDDY!

EDDY: I HATE IT WHEN KEVIN DOESN'T INVITE US TO ANYTHING!

DOUBLE D: Guys, it's not a big deal. It's just a Monster Movie Marathon! Besides, we can watch the movie marathon at Ed's house…

ED: My TV is broken!

DOUBLE D: Oh my! How?

EDDY: Ok, the TV is not broken. The other night, while Ed was sleepwalking, he ate the TV. When he woke up, he puked out the TV and now they have to get a new TV for him, which won't come for a week.

DOUBLE D: Oh no, that's a shame Ed! Maybe…

ED: ED WANTS TO SEE MOVIE MARATHON!

EDDY: Let's go bother Kevin! Coming Double D!

DOUBLE D: (Disgusted) No thanks! I will not bother Kevin to invite me. It would be cruel.

EDDY: Ok, your lost then. Let's go Ed!

Ed and Eddy ran up to Kevin and started bothering him. Kevin got so annoyed!

EDDY: Kevin, I'll give you a quarter if you invite us.

ED: A QUARTER!

KEVIN: Nice try dorks but no!

EDDY: (growls) PLEASE!

KEVIN: NO!

Kevin runs away from the two Eds, but they follow him.

EDDY: AFTER HIM!

ED: RIGHT WITH YOU EDDY!

Meanwhile, Double D was walking home, humming to "Over The Rainbow". While humming to the song, he notices something from the bushes grabbing his leg and pulling him back. He got so scared and tries to get it off of him.

DOUBLE D: GET OFF OF ME!

As he was pulled into the bushes, he notices Kevin. Double D was furious.

DOUBLE D: Kevin?!

KEVIN: (Covers Double D's mouth and whispers). Be quiet! I don't want the other two dorks know that I'm under here.

DOUBLE D: (Whispers). What's the point of scaring me?!

KEVIN: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that.

DOUBLE D: Why did you bring me under the bushes anyways?

KEVIN: Because I want to see if you are interested to come to my party tomorrow after school.

Double D was surprised!

DOUBLE D: Is this a joke?

KEVIN: Nope, I'm not lying.

DOUBLE D: Well Kevin, that is really nice of you but I don't understand. You never liked any of us Eds.

KEVIN: Well, I don't like those two. I have a secret I would like to share with you.

DOUBLE D: What secret?

Kevin started to blush.

KEVIN: Every night, I've been having dreams about you and how cute you are. I never got over them.

DOUBLE D: (Confused). Are you saying that you love me?

KEVIN: Yes. (Kisses Double D on the lips for 10 seconds and lets go). How does that feel?

DOUBLE D: (Blushes). Oh my, Kevin! I don't know what to say. I'm still not sure if this is real.

KEVIN: It is! Please! I love you and I want to go out with you. Please?

Double D was still blushing and decided to go to the party.

DOUBLE D: Ok, I'll go to the party.

KEVIN: And will you go out with me?

DOUBLE D: Of course! But don't tell anyone we're dating yet.

KEVIN: I was going to tell you the same thing. Thank you.

Double D and Kevin gave each other a hug. After they let go, Double D slowly got out of the bushes and walked away.

As Double D approached his house, he grabbed his house key and was gazing at the door thinking about Kevin. He didn't realize a football was coming towards him. As he was about to open his door, he heard a voice, sounding like Johnny.

JOHNNY'S VOICE: DOUBLE D, LOOK OUT!

It was too late! As Double D turned around, the football hit him in the head and fell on the ground unconscious. Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf started to run up to the unconscious Double D.

NAZZ: Double D?! Are you okay?!

JIMMY: Oh my god! He's unconscious.

Then, Kevin appeared and notices Double D on the ground.

KEVIN: What's going on? (Gasps) DOUBLE D! What happened?

ROLF: We were playing football and Rolf was throwing the ball to Johnny but it passed through and it hit the brainy Ed-boy on the head.

KEVIN: Is he really unconscious?!

SARAH: (Hears him breathing). No, he's okay. He's breathing. We should get him to bed though.

KEVIN: I'll take him.

Kevin picks up Double D and takes him to his bedroom to lay him down.

To be continued!

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will put up the second chapter soon! See you guys!


End file.
